Another Sacred Flame?
by EmerMarie
Summary: He knew that it shouldn't have been like this, yet it happened regardless. Everything probably should've ended with him, and he continued to live despite his guilt. Regardless, he refused to let fate repeat itself.


******If you do not want to see any spoilers regarding the whole game, mainly the ending, please turn away now.**

**. . .**

**Well, here it is, the final part of my _Another_ series.**

**Back in September of 2011, I wrote _Another Replica?_ based on someone's headcanon I saw somewhere on the Internet, and since I was in a bitter mood from something regarding school at the time, I wrote the story to help me feel a little better. Needless to say, it became my personal favorite one-shot, and it also has the most favorites out of all the ones I've made.**

**A year and a half later, in April 2013, just a little over a week ago as of this submission, I wrote the sequel _Another Light?_ for some reason that was beyond me. To be frank, I wrote it to expand on Asch's character a bit on how he's changed post game, and how the others were doing. ****You see, after I wrote _Another Light?_, I felt that it was missing something, and I couldn't quite put my finger to it. I then realized that someone would no doubt have curiosity on how everyone fared after the end.**

**Since this is from the assumption that Asch is the one who returned, it most likely reached a "Downer Ending" for everyone. If Luke was the one to have returned, the outcome afterward would have no doubt been different, making it the "Good Ending." If there had been an ending for the both of them to come back, it would no doubt lead to the "Best Ending," b****ut that is not possible, since here, there can only be one.**

**And now, here is the third and final part of Another.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

On Remday, Lorelei-Decan 48, ND 2020, Luke Fon Fabre had returned from the remains of Auldrant.

Or so it should have been.

In reality, it is Asch, whose birth name is Luke fon Fabre, who had returned from the remains of Auldrant instead. He came home because of a promise that he had to fulfill.

While the princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is overjoyed into getting her beloved back. It didn't stop the tears of mourning, and the angry glares of anger and envy from the others that had traveled with _him_. Even if the Charred Remains of the Sacred Flame were to apologize, it wouldn't bring their Light of the Sacred Flame back, and they were all aware of it.

Natalia had somehow managed to convince him into returning home in Baticul, even though he has no desire of going back there. That place belonged to _him_, not Asch. However, because of his promise, he still went home with her.

Even though the promise he intended to keep was not for her.

* * *

Asch had become withdrawn and quietly kept to himself for the next four months.

He rarely said anything, even in the meetings that discussed on politics between Kimlasca and Malkuth, making sure that everyone has a job, and that the people will not starve or get sick. If anyone were to get Asch's opinion on a matter, someone would have to ask him, and even then he would ignore them and leave it to Natalia to answer them. Even during dinner time he refused to say anything, instead staring out at the window showing the skies outside, as if looking for something.

His father would often say some disapproving comments about it, but even in his harshest tone of voice, Asch didn't seem to listen to him. His mother would ask if he is feeling ill, but he would only shake his head before excusing himself for the night while leaving his food untouched. The other nobles of Baticul would say something mocking of him, only to result in Natalia in fiercely defending him and berating them for being so insensitive, but even so, Asch didn't seem to notice.

He rarely slept, knowing that it would just be the same dreams and nightmares plaguing him again and again. Seeing that same scene of _that person_ leaving everyone behind bothered him more than anything. He slowly began to lose weight and strength as the days past.

He knew that he is slowly withering himself away, but he didn't know how to stop it.

If it hadn't been for Natalia, Asch probably would've committed suicide.

Asch intended to keep the promise he made to Natalia many years ago, and he needed her help into making sure that it will happen.

There is also that other promise he needed to keep, but without Natalia, he probably wouldn't have the strength needed to do so.

* * *

On Loreleiday, Lorelei-Decan 4, ND 2022, Asch and Natalia were married.

The wedding took place within the castle, and although many people rejoiced in knowing that their princess had found someone she loves with all her heart, even though they were arranged to marry each other since their births, Asch often felt the feelings of malice coming from the audience. He knew that he wasn't wanted, and he knew that it should have been someone else to take care of Natalia, even though he didn't want to hand her over to anyone else. Besides, _he_ was in love with the Melodist, right? He knew that _he_ didn't love Natalia romantically like he did.

Everyone that had traveled with _him_ attended the wedding at Natalia's invitation, and while they were civil around her, Asch knew that he was not welcomed by them. So after the wedding had concluded, Asch left the premises with Natalia frantically following him.

When she found him huddled over in a corner trying to keep his composure, Natalia would gently ask if anything happened, and all Asch said is this:

"_I'm_ the thief."

That is all Natalia needed to know why Asch had become so withdrawn.

Everyone, including Natalia herself, had expected for _him_ to come back, but instead it is Asch who had returned. Because he is not _that person_, everyone, except for Natalia, had been silently accusing him of stealing what should have belonged to _him_.

But he is Luke fon Fabre... isn't he?

No... Not anymore.

He never was Luke fon Fabre from the very beginning.

* * *

On Gnomeday, Rem-Decan 22, ND 2023, Natalia had given Asch the news that she is with child.

He should've been overjoyed, but instead he felt terrified to the core.

His fears were short-lived though, when Natalia told him that she, along with their unborn child, needed him more than anyone else would. At his request, Natalia had agreed not to tell anyone until she is at least another month in, mainly so he can cope with the sudden change.

When Natalia's pregnancy was announced to the family, Asch's mother was overjoyed to know that she will be a grandmother, Duke Fabre looked at his son with a scornful, but possibly slightly proud eye, while King Ingobert took to affectionately teasing his daughter being pregnant. When it was announced to the people, they were overjoyed to know that their princess will have an heir worthy of being a king or a queen once the child is old enough, especially if the child is under her guidance.

When _his_ friends found out, the reactions were mixed.

Anise Tatlin often teased Natalia for finally "doing it" with Asch, causing the soon mother-to-be to become flustered.

It didn't help that Jade Curtiss did the same thing, making the both of them feel uncomfortable even though he didn't mean any of it. Or did he? Asch stopped caring long ago.

Gailardia Galan Gardios, or Guy Cecil as the others prefer to call him, simply gave the royal couple his congrats and wish that the child will be born healthy. He even gave them a small baby blue blanket, which bore a familiar gremlin design on the middle, and a few infant safe dolls and toys, all of which he made by himself as soon as he heard the news, for the upcoming baby as a present.

Tear Grants... Asch didn't know how to describe her. She seemed happy yet... hurt. Asch sensed... malice from her, so he decided to keep his distance, while Natalia didn't seem to notice anything.

Because of Natalia being with child, Asch was able to distract himself into taking care of his beloved from the thoughts that plagued him. There were times in which the maids had to help Natalia on things he couldn't, but it still provided him a distraction nonetheless. He made sure that Natalia was given proper nourishment throughout her pregnancy, and also made sure that she is protected at all costs by almost never leaving her side.

There had been at least two attempts on the expectant mother's life.

The first attempt happened when Natalia was four months along.

An envious noble woman of Baticul had tried to poison Natalia's food with arsenic. If it hadn't been for Asch noticing the odd coloring in the food and demanding to have it checked, Natalia, and their child no doubt, would've been poisoned to death. As soon as the arsenic was found in the food, the guards had quickly found the culprit and arrested her immediately after finding a small bottle of arsenic in her dress pocket.

Because arsenic is illegal to have, and that she had attempted to take not only the life of Natalia, but also their child, Asch had ordered for the guards to send her to the castle dungeons instantly. The noble woman was executed a week later at King Ingobert's orders. After talking to various acquaintances, it was later found out that the motive was simply because that Natalia is with child. The noble woman couldn't have children after an accident had destroyed some of her insides, and when she learned that not only was a friend of hers having a child, but also that the princess was having one as well when she couldn't, in an extreme fit of emotion and envy, she stabbed her friend to death, and tried to kill Natalia as well until Asch intervened.

The second attempt happened when Natalia was at eight months.

A group of greedy and heartless bandits had intended to abduct the heir from the castle and hold it for ransom. Of course, since the heir is unborn, they had to abduct the mother-to-be. Because she was so far along in her pregnancy with less than a month left until the child is to be born, she couldn't fight back as well as she normally would have without harming herself and her child. If it hadn't been for Asch, who happened to have been nearby after taking a shower just minutes ago, it probably would've been too late.

Like the first assassin, the king showed little mercy as he executed the surviving bandits after three of them had been killed by Asch. And afterward, Asch constantly remained by Natalia's side, never leaving her alone for even a minute.

He hoped to himself that there wouldn't be a third attempt.

Shortly after the second attempt, the king told his daughter and Asch that he will be stepping down from the throne soon because of his failing health, and that he intends on passing down the title of king to Asch within the next week.

As soon as Asch took over the king's throne, Natalia sat beside him as his loving queen.

"Do you think it'll be a boy? Or a girl?" Natalia asked one day while relaxing on a bench in the castle gardens.

He was silent for a moment, "I don't know."

To be honest, he didn't want to know what sex the baby will be. Even at this time, he is still afraid of the child growing within his wife. What if the child is like him? If it could pull off a hyperresonance on its own, it would just spell disaster. Oh, wait... the fonons are steadily decreasing. By the time the child is old enough to use fonons, there will not be enough Seventh Fonons in the air, will there? That's something to be relieved about.

Still...

"Personally," Natalia giggled as she had a hand over her mouth, "I wouldn't mind having a little boy. But no matter what the baby will be, I just want our child to be born healthy."

As much as Asch hated to admit, a small part of him did wish for a little girl, but he decided not to get his hopes up. Whenever Natalia assumed something, she usually ends up being right.

* * *

On Remday, Gnome-Redecan 42, ND 2023, Natalia had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

Despite his thoughts of guilt, Asch couldn't help but feel love for their child as soon as he saw him.

"He looks just like you... and _him_..."

Asch's eyes widened slightly at the mention of _him_. Of course... since the baby boy looks just like his father... it's no wonder that the baby looks just like _him_ as well.

When the midwife had asked if the parents had a name for the child, Asch was at a loss, for he couldn't remember the names he had discussed with Natalia. Natalia didn't seem to notice as she gave her answer.

"I want him to carry _his_ name in _his_ memory."

With his pounding, Asch looked up from his son to his wife, "And that would be?"

Natalia took a deep breath before cuddling her son against her chin.

"Luke."

Asch looked down at the child again. Should it really be a good idea, giving this child that name? All it did was bring a curse of death for not one, but two people, and now Natalia wants to name their son that?

Would the child be kidnapped? Would the child die before even reaching twenty years old? Would the child be tricked by the very person he trusted? Would the child... would the child be replaced without him even _knowing it?_

A hand gently grabbed his own, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at his wife again.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I won't let fate repeat itself this time. Not while I'm around."

So Natalia knew all along, and Asch couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Will you hold him for now?" she asked as she slowly passed the bundle to him, "I really need to sleep."

He nodded as he gently took the bundle into his arms, "Of course."

Natalia didn't waste any time into falling asleep. In response, the midwife, who had remained silent so as not to disturb them, tapped Asch's shoulder.

"Thank you," he bowed his head to her, "Thank you for everything."

"I'm just doing my job, Your Highness," she whispered so as not to wake the mother and baby, "If you need me, I'll be in the next door over."

"All right, thank you."

When the midwife left the now family of three to themselves, Asch looked at Natalia's sleeping face, and saw that she looked so content in her sleep. Of course, she had gone through many hours of labor, after all. He looked down at his newly born son fast asleep in the bundle of blankets, and saw that he has his nose, and Natalia's fair skin color.

He flinched slightly when he felt the baby move within the blankets a little. He shifted his arms a little to have the baby stay in a more secure position, and couldn't help but let out a small gasp when the baby opened his eyes.

_Green eyes... just like my own..._

He immediately thought of _him_.

Clutching the baby closer to his chest, he silently swore to himself that would not make the same mistake his father did. He will give his son love, he will give his son emotional support, and he will give his son guidance. And he refused to make the same mistake that he himself has done in the past.

No matter what, he will accept Luke, regardless of who, or what, he is.

"Luke... I'm so sorry..." he quivered as he held his son even closer to himself, and tears were slowly forming, "Can you... can you ever forgive me?"

He never received an answer until the baby started to cry.

* * *

On Undineday, Luna-Redecan 25, ND 2023, Asch had spilled blood for the first time since becoming a father.

In the study, Asch panted heavily to catch his breath as held his wailing son close with one arm, and held the bloodstained sword with another. In front of him was Alpine, or at least what remained of the advisor. Clutched in the dead man's hand is a knife...

"Asch?! Luke?!" Footsteps and the queen's shouts could be heard as some guards burst into the door.

"Your Highness?!" One of the guard gaped at the advisor's body, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"All of you, back off!" Asch pointed his sword towards them out on impulse. After what Alpine had tried to do, he couldn't trust anyone at the moment.

"Asch, what happened?!" Natalia rushed over to her husband's side and took her crying son, cradling the baby in an attempt to calm him down.

Realizing that both Natalia and his son were safe, he let down his sword and looked at Alpine's body in disgust, "That bastard... he tried to kill Luke."

"What?!" Natalia's eyes widened, "But why...? He's not even three months old yet!"

In response, Asch quietly grabbed Natalia's shoulder and ushered her out of the study after ordering the guards to take care of the mess, "I'll explain later."

When they moved to their chambers, Asch noticed that the baby's cries had stifled somewhat, now that he is the familiar arms of his mother. Even now, Asch still has no idea on why their advisor had tried to kill an innocent baby. Of course, he had heard the stories of nobles fighting each other in an attempt to get the throne, but never had he expected it to be this bad. Even if the baby died, it's not as if Alpine would've gained anything in rank or value, so why...?

If Asch is to die, Natalia will take over as the ruler, even though she has been doing most of the ruling already. If she were to die, then the throne is passed over to their son. However, their son is far too young to rule the throne yet, for the heir has to be at least twenty years old before he or she can take the king's throne. It would make more sense if Alpine tried to kill him or even Natalia instead, but why would he go after the baby? He still didn't have a clue.

It was just the average day. While Natalia is busy with some meeting between other nobles, Asch had taken the job of looking after the baby Luke. He didn't mind at all, actually, because he needed an excuse to get away from the other nobles, and his son provided the very excuse he needed. Because he didn't want to waste the day doing nothing, he decided to get some work done in the study since all the baby would most likely do is sleep, and he did have a bottle of milk on standby should his son become hungry. He kept a small bassinet in the study as well for this very reason, so he didn't see a reason why not.

When Alpine had come in, Asch at first thought that the advisor had a message for him from Natalia, but as soon as he saw the knife, he knew something was wrong.

Asch's strength may have waned during his time here, but his reflexes were as quick as always. As soon as he saw Alpine move that wretched blade, he wasted no time into taking his son out from the bassinet safely before the knife had been stabbed into the cushioning. A sword hung up on the wall for display was nearby, so Asch wasted no time into grabbing it before cutting down the old advisor. The sounds of the loud struggle had startled the baby awake, and he cried as his wails pierced through the castle.

"Asch..." Natalia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to look at her, "Are you okay?"

He nodded as he placed a hand over their son's head, "We're fine. I'm sorry, when I saw that he tried to kill Luke, I..."

Natalia smiled sadly as she placed a hand over his own, "It's okay. Just so long as the both of you are safe."

"...Yeah."

The couple ended their conversation with a brief kiss.

* * *

As soon as the little Luke could walk, Asch remained by his side constantly.

After the attempted murder stunt from their previous advisor, Asch had ordered for a completely new staff. Some of the original staff remained, such as the midwife that delivered their son, along with her assistants. Some of the chefs remained as well, but usually it was most of the nobleman staff and maids that were replaced.

Ramdas had to retire after his old age started to get the better of him, so Natalia had to hire another head servant after relieving him of duty. After the death of Alpine, they had to hire a new advisor as well. As for the maids, the staff went through a complete overhaul. Most of the maids would not stop chattering ridiculous rumors regarding the heir and Asch, so Natalia dismissed most of them and hired new maids in their stead.

Despite the staff overhaul, Asch was only able to trust at least one maid with his son, and the maid in question was only a mere fourteen years old, which made her the youngest maid at the time. The maid rarely spoke, did whatever she was told, and kept the baby Luke entertained during the few times Asch and Natalia needed a break to themselves. To Asch, that maid helped him provide _some_ insurance he needed in case something were to happen. Despite being the anti-social type, the maid loved Luke as a baby brother, which is a relief for Asch, since for now, his son has an older sister figure.

Natalia once accused Asch of having an affair with the maid behind her back one time a few months after the maid was hired, mainly because she saw him being embraced by the maid, but it was quickly dismissed once she realized that the maid was only hugging Asch as thanks into helping her cope with the loss of her mother before continuing with her work as Luke's aide. Afterward, the maid remained an important figure to the child's life.

With everything seemingly under control, Asch was able to raise Luke in a comfortable environment.

Even though the guilt still remained.

* * *

As soon as Luke turned four years old, he was immediately placed under tutoring.

That was Asch began to notice the similarities.

Luke was becoming more and more like his father as time passed.

The boy, even at his tender age, showed high intelligence. He was able to read complicated books that other children at his age would find difficult, and he was able to speak very politely to both of his parents, calling Asch "Father" instead of "Papa" or "Daddy," and Natalia as "Mother" instead of "Mama" or "Mommy" like he used to. At first, Asch had dismissed it as a coincidence, since he himself was raised in an environment similar to this in the past, minus the having a loving father part.

* * *

When Luke turned five, he approached his father.

"Teach me how to use the sword."

At first, Asch thought he was hearing things, but his son was serious wasn't he?

He thought back at the murder attempts that had been going on since even before his son was even born. Granted, there hasn't been any attempts on Luke's life since the staff overhaul, but if it were to happen again somehow and Asch isn't around for some reason. As much as he hated to admit it, he cannot expect for Lady Luck to take their side again.

So he agreed to teach Luke the swordplay he had learned.

At first, Natalia was against it, which is typical of a mother since she didn't want her child to get hurt. However, Asch promised her that he will not be hard on him at first, and that Luke will start on basic training exercises by then. Possibly, if Luke is bored of the redundancy of the training, he would walk away from the path of the sword. However, like father, like son, Luke had developed a strong stubbornness that refused to quit. And so, Asch continued to train his son three days a week.

* * *

On Sylphday, Slyph-Decan 11, ND 2029, a few months after Luke had turned six, the former king of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Ingobert Kimlasca-Lanvaldear VI, passed away peacefully in his sleep.

A funeral had been held for the former king in the castle, and as the open casket containing the recently departed arrived to the throne, Natalia couldn't help but smile as she cried. As for Asch, he remained emotionless throughout the funeral. Although he respected his uncle, there were still two things his uncle had done that he could not forgive. Although the late king may have felt regretful about it, he still could not forgive his uncle for almost killing Natalia and _him_.

Natalia approached the coffin and laid down a flower by her father's face.

"Have a good sleep... Father..."

During the farewells, Luke, who wore a black suit for the funeral, turned up to his father with tears in his eyes, "Will... will Grandfather not wake up anymore?"

"No," he smiled sadly, "He won't. He is at peace now."

That seemed to have cheered him up a bit, for Luke rushed over to his mother to give her a hug when the king's casket was finally closed for good.

* * *

When Luke turned seven, Asch had received a visitor while he was tutoring his son on the Albert style.

"...Guy?" Asch turned to him as his son hid behind him.

"It's been a while, Your Highness," the blond Malkuthian count smiled as he tugged at his glove, "How long has it been, ah... six years? You rarely leave Baticul now."

"I can't leave my son alone," Asch's eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance, but it quickly faded out when he saw Luke press his face against his back.

"Oh, is that him?" Guy walked over a little and kneeled down beside the younger redhead, who shied away a little, "Wow, he's grown pretty big. He was just a little baby the last time I saw him."

"Father..." the boy looked up at his father, "Who is he?"

How should Asch introduce Guy? He thought long and hard, but in reality it was only for a few seconds. With a small breath in tow, he answered, "He's a friend of your uncle. He practices the Sigmund style."

"The Sigmund style?" Luke's eyes brightened up considerably, "I've heard that it's impossible to find those through books!"

"That's because they're passed down through word of mouth instead," Guy answered, even though he was perplexed by Asch's answer, "You won't be able to find a book telling you about it."

"Then will you teach me?"

"Huh?" the both of them looked down at Luke.

"I've always wanted to know what it's like! So will you teach me or not? But if you can't..." he looked down sullenly, "That's okay, but..."

"Of course!" Asch did a face turn at Guy, wondering where the blond's sudden change of mood came from, "It'd be an honor. That is, if your father doesn't mind."

"Father, is it okay?" Luke looked up to his father.

Although he wanted to grant Luke's wish of learning more, there was still something he had to worry about regarding Guy. He had to make sure.

"I'll think about it," he spoke as he ushered his son away, "Let me talk with him for a while, and then we'll see if he will be able to or not. Go see your mother in the meantime."

"Yes, sir!"

As he watched the boy run back inside the castle, "So..." He turned to the count, "Why are you really here?"

"What, I can't come here to see an old friend?"

"Don't mock me," Asch gritted his teeth, "You don't have any reason to come here, so why now?"

Guy shrugged, "I came here to see Luke."

"That's nice, you've seen him. Now leave."

"Asch, I-"

"My son has nothing to do with what happened in the past," he snarled as he roughly grabbed the collar of Guy's shirt, "I won't let you go near him."

Now it was Guy's turn to be angry, "You seriously think that I didn't know that?" He shoved Asch's arm away, "I didn't come here just to see you and your son, I came to see Luke's memorial."

_Oh... right. It is located here, after all._

"...Hmph," Asch turned away, "I thought you didn't want to see his grave?"

"He promised that he will come back, so I will wait for him," Guy narrowed his eyes, "Everyone else is, too."

"Are you kidding me? It's already been, what, ten years since we've last heard from him?" Asch rose a brow, "You'd think he'd be dead by now."

"We don't know that," Guy argued, "Luke has never failed to keep his word, and I don't see why he can't keep his current one. There's another ten years left, and I _know_ that he will be back before then."

Asch glowered at him, keeping the words he wanted to shout at the count to himself.

For the nobles in Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, if a noble is to go missing, then there is a twenty year time limit. If the person is not heard again after twenty years have past, then the person is legally declared dead and the search for the missing person will cease. If it was a normal citizen, then it would've been ten years, and ten years have already passed.

He wanted to scream it out, but he couldn't. _He_ will not be able to return. Not now. Not ever. However, for the sake of his son, Asch kept quiet. For if Luke fon Fabre is to be declared dead now, then Asch's son, Luke fon Fabre II...

He didn't want to think about it, so he attempted to change the subject.

"You say that you do not mind teaching him," he crossed his arms and spoke in a careful tone, "Were you serious about that? Or were you just saying that just to satisfy him for that moment?"

"Huh?" Guy blinked at the sudden change of subject, but went along with it, "Well, I can right now, but... I won't be here as often as your..." he paused for a moment and hesitated, "...former teacher would have."

Asch mentally checked through his options carefully. He didn't want Luke to live the same life he had, nor did he want his son kidnapped. Unlike the man that had kidnapped him many years ago, Guy doesn't have any reason to kidnap Luke. But since Guy was childhood friends with Van...

"Fine, I'll allow it for the time being," he finally made up his mind, "But keep in mind, I _will_ be watching, and if you dare hurt him because of your hatred for my father..."

"Asch, enough," Guy smiled sadly, "It no longer matters anyway."

* * *

Some time after Luke turned nine, on Ifritday Luna-Redecan 3, ND 2032, Duke Crimson Herzog fon Fabre suddenly passed away due to heart failure.

To be honest, Asch didn't know whether he should grateful of his father's death or not. Because of his so-called predetermined fate in the long abolished Score, Duke Fabre purposely shut himself away from him, since he didn't see any need into loving a son that was going to die. And even after Asch, along with _his other half_, were able to defeat that fate of dying on that cursed day, his father still couldn't bring himself to love him like a father should.

And even after Luke was born, the duke still didn't hold as much affection for the boy like a grandfather should. At least he knew not to raise his mouth around Luke, much to Asch's relief. Still, as much as Asch hated to admit, he did not feel any grief from his father's passing.

Susanne couldn't help but weep at the loss of her husband, and even after the funeral had ended, she had to be confined to bed due to her weak health as well.

Asch, as well as Natalia and Luke, stood beside her the whole night.

* * *

When Luke turned ten, he started studying on how to be a good future ruler under his mother's tutoring.

Asch noted that his son had become even more diligent in his studies than ever before, and even preferred to study about politics and swordplay than playing with his toys. Luke did have a few friends amongst the other noble children, but he felt much more comfortable being around his parents, especially his father. The maid that helped raise Luke is still around, but eventually married a year previous, and right now she is Grand Chokmah visiting her husband and sister-in-law. Her sister-in-law had fallen ill, and she wanted to stay by her side until it passed.

Guy still taught Luke how to use the Sigmund style, and so far there have not been any attempts on Luke's life. He would tell Luke funny stories, such as the Abyssmen franchise, which Luke later became a fan of.

Even so, Asch continued to watch Guy carefully.

Because out of everyone that knew _him_, Tear and Guy were the ones who took _his_ death the hardest.

Of course, it didn't help that Luke was becoming more and more like _him_ every day.

Even Guy noticed it.

Luke loved Guy like an uncle, and even started calling him "Uncle Guy" since neither Asch or Natalia have any siblings. Although Asch was against the idea at first, he realized that had _he_ lived, then Luke would've had one.

As much as Asch hated to admit, but the family is small, and after the deaths of both _him_ and his grandfathers (granted, Asch wasn't too fond of the latter), all Luke has left, at least the ones related to him by blood, are his parents and grandmother.

Sometimes, when Guy came to teach Luke, Tear would come too to see Natalia, at least.

Tear used to live in Yulia City, but after Teodoro had passed away last year, she left the city and remained in Grand Chokmah in Guy's manor. The both of them were not together romantically, but Guy continued to take care of her in _his_ place. Without _him_, Tear remained emotionless and heartbroken.

Although he was reluctant, Asch did let Tear see his son whenever she wished. Luke in turn had grown fond of her and her singing, and started calling her "Aunt Tear," since he never had anyone to call such. Tear would rarely comment on Luke's cuteness, but Asch couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. So he made sure to keep an eye on Tear to make sure that she wouldn't hurt Luke.

Because even after twelve years, Asch still felt the aura of malice directed at him.

* * *

Some time later, Asch woke up finding himself unable to sleep.

He recalled the time when he came back from Eldrant twelve years previous, and the event that occurred before he reunited with Natalia.

_I'm so sorry_...

On a whim, he decided to walk around the manor, and eventually found himself in front of the door leading to Luke's room. Since he is here, it wouldn't hurt to check on him...

When he went to Luke's room, though, Luke was nowhere to be seen, and his heart went up to his throat in a panic. Did someone... kidnap Luke? ...Again?

"Father?"

Asch looked down and saw his son, while holding a large stuffed blue cheagle doll, walk up to him. The boy rubbed at his left eye with a fist.

"Father, it's not mornin' yet..." he yawned.

Instead of asking his son why he was up so late at this hour, Asch stared at him.

And realized that Luke looked just like _him_ on that day, so many years ago, when he came back to the manor, only to see _him_ trip and fall down, crying... And Asch remembered the hate that bloomed within them since then.

_No, unlike _him_, he's not my_...

Shaking the thought out of mind, he placed a hand over his son's head, and Luke giggled a little at the sign of affection. However, Luke seemed to notice something.

"Father, did you have a bad dream?"

He wanted to hate _him_... but he couldn't... not after everything that had happened. He only had himself to blame. He snapped out of his thoughts when Luke hugged his leg.

"Father, I couldn't sleep."

"You too, huh?"

"I had a really weird dream. There was this weird voice..."

He could've sworn his heart had stopped for a moment and looked down at his son, "A voice?" Was it Lorelei? He mentally cursed to himself, hasn't that damned aggregate sentience cursed enough people already? First himself, then _him_, and now his son?

"He sounds a lot like you and kept calling out for your name."

Asch let out a small breath as he tried to hide his fear, "Really." He knelt down to give Luke a shoulder to cry on if needed. So it was _him_... and not Lorelei...

"I couldn't tell what he was saying..." Luke trembled, "He sounded really happy, yet really sad. ...Father?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for coming," he began to cry, "You're always looking out for me."

He couldn't hold back the smile form those words, and wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace, "I can't stop looking after you even if I wanted to."

No matter what, Asch is determined to let Luke live a happy life, the life that _he_ could never have, and he will do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

* * *

On Remday, Gnome-Redecan 42, ND 2040, Luke turned seventeen years old.

For his birthday, Asch gave his son the sword that _he_ used to wield, and a white coat that _he_ used to wear, before _his_ death.

"Father, is this really okay?" he asked as he held the sword like a treasured possession, "I mean, this used to be..."

"He would've wanted you to have it," Asch answered smoothly with a nod, "I know him."

Luke looked at his father, and Asch in turn saw his son...

Luke beamed a smile, just the one _he_ used to, "Thank you."

...and _him_.

Before he could stop himself, Asch embraced his son, keeping his son's face in the crook of his shoulder.

"F-Father...?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." he couldn't help but sigh in relief, "I'm so glad that you're happy... I really am..."

_Luke... are you fine with this? I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything more for you._

_I won't ask you to forgive me, but..._

A few months later, some time after the new year, Asch had received a letter from Guy stating that Tear had fallen ill.

Luke wanted to visit her in hopes of cheering her up, and with Natalia's insistence, the family of three went to Sheridan first to get a ride that could take them to Grand Chokmah quickly. Luke loved riding the Albiore, since he could see everything from up high.

"Haha! They look like ants from here!"

That was when Asch saw it.

He saw _him_.

Of course, his son has short red hair, although it is more finely cut than the hairstyle _he_ once had, and he even wore the white coat that Asch gave him for his birthday, the coat that _he_ used to wear.

Although it took twenty years, _he_ is here again, but at the same time, _he_ is not here.

In the end, it is nothing more than a mere pipe dream.

Natalia didn't seem to notice as she directed the pilot of the Albiore VI to go to Grand Chokmah. To be honest, Asch didn't know how Natalia felt regarding their son, or if she even noticed the similarities between Luke and _him_. If she did, she didn't say anything about it.

...Or had she forgotten about _him_ entirely?

The visit seemed normal enough. Jade was as annoyingly odd as always, Anise still has her money obsession even after being the first female Fon Master, Florian is still a Fon Master Guardian, Guy is still accepting of Luke as ever, and Tear...

He still felt a sense of malice from her.

Guy wanted to talk with Asch and Natalia alone, so they left Luke alone with Tear.

Asch ended up regretting it when he discovered later that night from his son that Tear had tried to strangle him. Luke ended up fearing his beloved "aunt" since then, and refrained from visiting Grand Chokmah since.

When Guy found out what happened, he apologized deeply to Luke with all his heart, for even he never wanted for him to be hurt like this.

* * *

On Ifritday, Lorelei-Decan 1, ND 2042, Mysterica Aura Fende, also known as Tear Grants, passed away in her sleep.

When she had fallen ill three years previously, it grew worse as time passed, and eventually Tear stopped fighting it when she finally realized, after a long twenty-five years, that _he_ could not keep his promise. Guy had sent Asch and Natalia a letter to report Tear's passing, and invited them to her wake.

Luke, who is now nineteen years old, did not attend her funeral, for he knew that Tear didn't love him.

_And that _he_ stopped loving her_.

While Asch remained by his son, Natalia went on to attend the funeral in their stead. As far as Asch knew, everyone else that had traveled with _him_ long ago, other than Guy, would not accept him or Luke. Luke did try getting their attention to accept him, but because of _him_ being gone, all of it went in vain, so Luke stopped trying.

There was no point in imitating a dead man, anyway.

* * *

On Remday, Gnome-Redecan 42, ND 2043, Luke turned twenty.

By now, Luke is loved by the people of Baticul. He followed his mother's steps into making sure that everyone had a job, opening a clinic for the people that couldn't afford proper medical care when the old one had to be taken down due to weather damage, and just being a loving prince of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

Unlike last time, Luke is not engaged to anyone at birth, since there was no one else to have an arranged marriage with. Well, there are other nobles of Baticul that have a fair number of daughters, who no doubt wished to compete for Luke's hand, but Luke showed absolutely no interest in them. Asch wanted his son to be with the one he loved anyway, and forcing him into a marriage he didn't want would ruin his happiness. Even so, Luke found someone to love anyway, and that was the sister-in-law of the maid that helped raise him.

It was simple at first.

When the maid went to visit her husband and sister-in-law in Grand Chokmah many years ago back when he was ten, Luke wanted to come along, but she insisted to go alone since her sister-in-law was sick and that she didn't want him to catch it. Instead, true to his caring self, Luke wrote a letter for the maid to deliver in hopes of cheering up her sick sister. When the maid came back two weeks later, she gave Luke another letter, which held her sister's reply.

The trend continued on since then, and Luke found comfort in her letters. Eventually, when he was twelve, they were able to meet when she and her brother came down to live with the maid. Despite having a rocky start, the two of them got along really well. And now, years later...

Asch found himself in the manor's gardens. Having lived forty-two years now, almost reaching forty-three, he looked up at the fon belt.

"Father!"

He turned and saw Luke running up toward him.

"Can you believe it? She said yes!"

Luke had proposed to her and she accepted with no hesitation.

At first, Asch was against it, but he swore that he would let Luke choose whomever he wanted to marry. At least this time, Luke can live the life he wanted.

"Good for you," he smiled, "You better make your future count."

"Of course!" Luke wasted no time to give his father the hugs he loved giving.

_Asch_... _Thank you_...

Asch's eyes widened for a moment as he directed his vision at Luke, was that...?

"...Luke?"

"Yeah?" He let him go and waited.

"Did you... hear something talking just now?"

"Huh?" Luke looked around, "I don't see anyone..."

Asch fell silent for a moment before he shook his head, "Never mind, forget it. It must have been in my head."

"If you say so. Oh, and Grandmother wants to see you."

"She does? Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Luke nodded before running back into the manor. As Asch watched, he continued to see _him_.

_Are you fine with this? I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything more for you._

At this point, even he couldn't which one he is talking to, but that's all right.

_I won't ask for your forgiveness, but do you?_

His generation is already over, and Luke's generation will live on.

_It's fine if you don't, but I only have one request._

And Luke will finally be himself.

_Watch over him for me_... _my brother_...

_I won't ask you to forgive me, but..._

_You'll watch over him... won't you?_

_...Luke?_

* * *

**And that is all.**

**And now, to help explain a few things since you may be confused about one or two things...**

**Just because Asch came back and led to a "Downer Ending," it didn't necessarily mean a "Bad Ending." It simply didn't leave a "Happy Ending" for Tear and the others. Personally, if Luke was the one to have returned, no doubt he would have either A) married Tear, or B) become forced to marry Natalia simply in order to carry over the royal bloodline of red hair and green eyes. If Asch died, then no doubt Luke would've been forced on the second path.**

**There is no doubt that Asch is the type of person to not realize something until it is too late, even more so if the situation couldn't be reversed. This, of course, makes him hold on to an almost unbearable amount of guilt, which no doubt would've made him lose his sanity if it hadn't been for Natalia. ****If you've read through the story, you can see that Asch is doing this mostly to relieve himself of his guilt, even though it would've been easier if he could just move on.**

**Also, to keep people from jumping into conclusions, I do not hate Tear. If you consider the circumstances, it shouldn't be surprising that she ended up like the way she is in this story. Love is a beautiful thing, but it can also cause you to go crazy beyond anything else. Refer to the "Loves Makes You Evil" trope in TV Tropes to see what I mean.**

**I was originally going to name the maid, along with her husband and sister-in-law, but I couldn't come up with a good name like usual. Plus, they only show up in like two or three bits, so it wouldn't make a dramatic impact or anything whether they were named or not. Oh well, more imagination for you.**

**With all of that aside.**

**Thank you for taking the time to find and read my Another series. Thank you all again for putting this in your favorites, leaving a review, or just simply reading Another. I hope you enjoyed reading the series.**

**And with that, I'm off.**


End file.
